


The Surprise in the Box

by caz251



Series: The Colourful Life Of The Harkness-Jones' [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto opens a box, and gets an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise in the Box

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

He looked at the box that Jack had placed on the coffee table when he’d come back from work, Ianto had stayed at home, it was his turn to look after Gwillym and get Rhosyn to school. It was a rather plain box, it wasn’t that that worried Ianto, rather it was the fact that it had holes in it and that it was making noises. He carefully took the lid off the box, looking at the contents before letting out a yell for his partner, “Jack.”

“What?” the man in question asked as he stuck his head round the door.

Ianto just raised an eyebrow at him then nodded towards the box, “Why?” he asked.

Jack looked mildly guilty, “Rhosyn wanted one, so I picked this up on the way home.”

Ianto sighed, “And you didn’t think to check with me first?” he asked as he looked down at the fluffy brown puppy asleep in the box, making little noises in its sleep.

Jack just smiled sheepishly, “Erm, we can keep her though, because I did promise.”

The glare Jack received in answer silently told him that he would be on dog duty for the rest of the dogs life.


End file.
